


玻璃之海 （ABO） Ep.1

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	玻璃之海 （ABO） Ep.1

周三下午的国立美术馆游客稀稀落落的，使这间美术的殿堂看上去安静而空荡.

窗外的天色稍稍暗了下来，乌云开始聚拢，仿佛随时要下雨。

 

“噗噜噜”刚的手机响起了鱼在水中扑腾的声音，是新邮件的提示音。

 

From：Dragon

Title：（无题）

老地方见。

 

在美术馆上班的堂本刚看完邮件，面无表情地关上手机，起身离开办公室向美术馆的深处走去。

 

离上次停车场袭击事件已经过去了2个月。

 

事件结束后刚曾经打电话给自己的养父藤木启人，质问当天的袭击是不是他所安排的，但是对方矢口否认。

“我怎么会去安排杀手呢，直接对付堂本光一对并我没有好处，”藤木老狐狸的声音从话筒中传来，“而且，我还需要你帮我提供资料不是吗？刚くん。”

刚握着手机的手不自觉地用力，捏得手指关节发白。

 

他一直都知道他的养父是个有野心的人，现在正值山口组改选下一任组长的当口，藤木想要扩大自身藤木会的影响力，进而成为山口组的组长。而为了达成这个目标，仅仅跟堂本家联姻是不够的，因为堂本家和关东的长濑会是世交，一直在经济和人脉上给予长濑会多方面的支持，因此长濑会长一直是下一任组长的大热门。

 

藤木一方面让刚和堂本家的独子结婚，另一方面以刚的母亲真纪子作为威胁让他背地里提供一些堂本集团的内部资料，为自己添加筹码，甚至打算伺机推倒这座背后的大靠山。

 

刚之前用光一对他还不够信任从不把公司资料带回家来推托，只提供过一些光一的行程安排，但也足以让藤木老狐狸从中作梗拦截了几次商业合作。

而当天光一和他会参加神田议员的宴会这件事情藤木也知道，所以刚第一时间便怀疑是他。

但是藤木说的也没错，他应该不会在现在这个时候对光一出手。

 

那到底是谁？

 

 

美术馆走廊深处的自动贩卖机旁，站着一个身形高大的男子。

刚缓缓地向他走去，皮鞋在白色大理石地板上敲出声响。

男子转过身来，自动贩卖机特有的白光打在他的脸上，男子的面容称得上俊朗，穿着一身合体的西装，乍一看甚至无法和成天打打杀杀的黑道联系起来。

但实际上他就是关西黑道帮会之首藤木会的二把手，上村龙也，也是一个Alpha。

 

“哟，最近怎么样？”

上村龙也看到刚走过来，轻佻地向他打招呼。

“不用寒暄了，找我什么事？”

“刚变得好冷淡啊……”

上村龙也把身体靠在墙上，痞痞地看着刚，“明明以前还会叫我龙也哥哥的。”

刚白了他一眼。

 

上村说的以前是刚母亲刚刚嫁入藤木家的时候，那时候刚还只是个高中生，也尚未觉醒。上村龙也当时也只是会里的小混混，但对刚非常地照顾，帮他收拾学校里霸凌他的学生，陪他打篮球，带他去吃各种美食。有一段时间，刚曾经真心把上村龙也当做他的哥哥。

直到有一天，上村龙也跟他告白说喜欢他，刚非常的震惊，然后郑重地跟上村说自己喜欢的是女生无法接受他的感情。自此以后上村和刚便渐渐疏远了，后来发生了很多事情，刚也觉醒了，并且被安排与堂本光一相亲结婚。

 

再见到上村时他已经成为了会里面的二把手，代表藤木与他联系，对他下达任务和索取资料。刚厌恶着不择手段的藤木，对像共犯一般的上村自然也没有好脸色。

 

“堂本集团最近在做一个森永产业的收购案，动用的资金量非常大，这个收购案堂本光一已经跟了几个年了，藤木先生希望你可以帮忙提供一点内部资料。”

上村边打量着刚，边说道。

“提供不了，我说过堂本光一提防心很重，不会把资料放到我可以看见的地方。”

“你既然是他的Omega，自然有方法可以看见。”

上村的嘴角扯起一抹冷笑，暗示着什么。

 

刚冷冷地看着上村龙也，一字一句地开口道。

“我没有方法，请你回去跟藤木老爷子说，如果他再用我妈来威胁我，我会把曾经泄露行程的事情告诉堂本光一，那样堂本光一就会跟我离婚，他就什么好处都捞不到。”

上村龙也作为一个Alpha，一瞬间差点被眼前这个Omega的气势压倒。

“哼，你是找到靠山就迫不及待地想要跟藤木会撇清关系了啊？”

刚觉得实在无法沟通下去了，转身打算离开，却被上村抓住了手腕。

 

“你当年跟我说你不能接受男人，”上村龙也的话语仿佛从齿间蹦出来，“但明明只要是有钱有势的Alpha就可以把你压在……”

“闭嘴！”

堂本刚回头狠狠地剐了他一眼，抽回了手腕后便快速地离开了。

上村龙也静静地看着堂本刚走出了自己的视野，嗅了嗅刚刚曾抓住他手腕的右手，还能闻得到属于刚淡淡的白檀香味。

 

 

“可恶！”

下班后的堂本刚走在人来人往的街道上，心中还是说不出的气愤。

自ABO性别分化出现后，Omega一直被认为只是延绵后代的工具，数量稀少却社会地位低微。但20岁才觉醒为Omega的刚并没有办法接受这样的价值观，即使是他作为利益交换嫁给了堂本光一的现在。

 

光一如果知道了藤木的野心，知道了自己一直把他的行程泄露给藤木，害堂本集团丢掉了几单生意合作，他会怎样呢？

他会一脸厌恶，甚至看都不再看自己，然后立刻离婚吧。

刚抬头看着泫然若哭的天空，沉重的低气压仿佛可以把人压到窒息。

 

 

回家的途中恰好路过一家熟悉的西式甜品店，门外正竖着一块粉红色的宣传版。

 

【新食感！无馅的草莓大福。】

 

“还真有这种东西啊……”刚在心里默默想道。

突然间想起了某个无赖喜欢吃草莓大福却不喜欢吃馅，每次都吵着要自己帮忙把馅挤出来的样子。那人在外面明明是一副精英模样，到自己面前却是各种不器用的模样。

早上会满脸胡茬的挂在自己身上吵着要咖啡，休息天会赖着不肯睡觉要熬夜打游戏。

刚在内心吐槽过几百次这哪里来的小学生，然后还是要帮他准备咖啡，披上毛毯。

但是这个人到北海道出差时会给自己带手信，遇到危险也会不顾一切地保护自己。

这样的光一，分开了以后，大概就再也见不到了吧。

 

刚突然感觉到脸上一阵湿滑，以为是下雨了，用手一摸才发现，原来是自己的泪水。

 

 

鬼使神差般地走到了堂本集团的办公楼下面。这还是刚第一次到光一的公司，到了楼下却又觉得自己突兀。

他看了看手中的纸袋。

算了，就当送个慰劳品吧。

 

去到堂本集团的顶层，刚敲了敲办公室的门。

“进来。”门里面传来低沉的声音。

“已经过了下班时间了哦堂本先生。”

堂本光一听到了刚的声音，从报表中抬起头来，一脸惊讶。

“刚？你怎么到办公室来了？”

“送慰劳品。”刚举起手中白色的纸袋，晃了晃。

“你知道我不吃甜食的……”

“新品，试一下嘛。”

刚走到光一的真皮办公桌椅旁，把粉红色的大福从纸袋中拿了出来，喂进了光一口中。

光一乖巧地接受投喂，末了还坏心地舔了下刚的指尖。见刚的手指像触电般抖了抖，便顺势用手臂扣住刚的腰，让他跨坐在自己腿上。

“嗯，好吃……”

想象中甜腻的味道并没有到来，只有大福的糯米皮中带了点草莓的香气，软软的，糯糯的，就像他眼前这个人一样。

 

刚今天穿了一件朱红色的宽大的女款毛衣，光一的双手轻易地探了进去，抚摸着怀中人温热的躯体，一路往下游走。

“喂你在干什么……”

刚瞪了瞪光一，但显然一点威力都没有。

“既然已经过了下班时间，当然要慢慢享受我的慰劳品啊。”

 

刚的毛衣被撩了起来，光一把头埋在刚的胸前，准确地找到乳尖的位置，轻轻地啜弄着。不知不觉间刚下身的裤子也被解开，光一摸上了刚前方已半硬的性器。

“嗯……啊……”

刚难堪地喘息着，连忙用手捂住了自己的嘴。

“说起来上次明明都射进去了，你却没有怀孕啊……”光一的声音压得很低，气息打在刚的胸前，暧昧而酥痒，“看来以后要更加努力做了。”

 

刚想起了上次发情期他们激烈的情事，身体因羞耻而发红，却无力反驳。

光一的手探向了刚的后方，先抓了抓圆润的臀肉，然后把两根手指探进了后穴，搅弄了起来。

光一和刚在性事上非常的契合，仅是轻微撩拨，他的Omega便已经渗出了润滑的蜜液，后穴也食髓知味地吮吸着光一的手指。而刚的身前也没有被放过，光一用牙齿轻轻啃咬着殷红的小点。

 

“不要……前后一起……”刚呜咽着，前后夹击的快感使他只能抱紧光一才能维持平衡。

“你的里面不是这样说哦。”光一又添加了一根手指进去，边不停地啃咬吮吸着刚高高挺立着的乳头，边用低沉魅惑的声音催促刚，“告诉我，你想要我怎样？”

属于刚的香甜的信息素充斥着整间办公室，光一的欲望被勾至顶点，觉得自己的性器已经硬得不行，但他就是想要听到刚亲口说出浪荡的话语。

光一弯起手指，不轻不重地碰到了刚体内敏感的地方。

刚双颊绯红，身体渴求着光一的进犯，轻喘着说。

“……想要光一……想要被光一填满。”

“乖~”

 

光一满意地放开了刚已被舔至通红可怜的乳尖，让刚趴在自己的实木办公桌上，抬起浑圆光滑的臀部，裤子被拉至小腿，被搅弄得泥泞不已的嫩穴在他面前无力地张翕着。

他喜欢后入式，这个姿势可以让他轻易地顶入最深处，完全占有他的Omega。

 

刚趴在冰冷的办公桌上，温差使他激灵了一下，忽然瞥到旁边便是森永产业收购的财务报表，上面密密麻麻的数字是整个堂本集团几年来的心血。他不着痕迹地把报表合上，推到一旁。

他并不想掺和在他养父的野心上了，此时此刻他全身心里，就只有他的Alpha，他的光一。可以的话，他不想要去伤害这个人。

 

光一拉开裤链掏出自己青筋偾张的肉刃，顶在刚湿热的后穴上，缓慢的进入。

刚深吸着气，直至感觉到那粗壮的肉刃已完全埋进了自己的深处，开始徐缓地抽插时，便逸出了舒服的呻吟。

光一加快了腰腹摆动的速度，粗硬的性器顶撞着柔软的穴壁，每一次的深入，都擦过刚敏感的地方。刚的身体被顶撞得一颤一动的，脚踝上的雪花铃铛也随之发出清脆的声响。

“啊——太深了——”

光一身上的汗水打湿了衬衫，信息素喷涌而出，猛烈的插干着身下人，每一次都把自己的性器撞入最深处。

刚被干得眼眶发红，前端的肉柱流出了透明的液体，快要到顶了。

光一一边继续着下身的律动，一边从旁边的纸巾盒中抽出了几张纸巾，让刚捂在自己的性器上，然后大开大合地撞入狭窄温热的小穴。

刚眯着眼睛承受着光一猛烈的抽插，前方性器敏感的头部摩擦在纸巾上，不一会儿就射了出来。

光一在刚的身体里再进出了数十下，也把全数精液射进了刚的内部。

 

窗外一声雷鸣，暴雨终于挣脱了乌云的桎梏，坠入喧嚣的城市中。

大滴的雨点敲打在办公室的玻璃窗上，汇合又流走。

 

光一扶着刚的腰喘息了片刻，把自己还半硬的性器抽了出来，满溢的精液也顺着刚的大腿根流了出来。

光一从口袋中拿出一条藏青色的纯棉手帕，塞进了刚红嫩的穴口。

“这里没法清理，你先含着这个。”

“啊……”

刚刚被进犯完的后穴非常敏感，被塞进去的柔软的手帕带来一种奇妙的异物感，既酥痒又难受。

这是哪门子的恶趣味！刚恶狠狠地瞪了身后的光一一眼。

 

 

两人整理了一下衣物后便走出了光一的办公室。

公司里面还有几名同事在加班，看到老板和老板娘走过纷纷向他们打招呼。

刚忍受着身后方的异物感，艰难地让自己的步履看起来不那么别扭。

 

光一从后方看着刚羞红的耳朵，觉得他跟自己刚刚吃下去的粉红色草莓大福简直一模一样。

 

 

TBC


End file.
